The last challenge
by Saiblade
Summary: DISCONTINUED Its time for the bladebrakers to form agian as a new world Championship starts, however one team dosen't just wont to bet the bladebrakers, they wont to kill them all, will the bladebrakers be killed? read and find out. RM TH
1. Chapter 1: A new battle

The sun was shining down on Tyson's home town, it was about noon, so he was busy eating his lunch like a wolf. Next to him was Kenny who was checking on this metal Dragoon blade. Tyson ate the food in his mouth so he could speak, "So how is it?"

"Well Tyson I'm impressed, its been six months since we took down BAGA, and its still fine, and plus the that you have been battling with it none stop," Kenny said not taking his eyes of Dragoon as he put it back together.

" Well I am the world camp, I could bet any bladder with my eyes closed," Tyson lathed.

"Tyson don't get over confident that's when things started to go wrong for you" Kenny said giving Tyson back his blade.

As Tyson took back Dragoon, Max and Hillary came into the room. In Maxes right hand was a rolled up peace of paper, Max was grinning to him self and wondering how Tyson would reacted to what he was holding.

Tyson was back to eating the rest of his food, and Kenny lifted his head to see the two, "hey guys."

Kenny hadn't noticed the grin on Maxes face but Tyson did, "Max why are you smiling like that its giving me the creeps?"

"Oh its nothing," Max lathed as he unrolled the peace of paper.

"No way" Tyson gasped.

Kenny lifted his head to see what it was, it made his gasp too. Max was holding up a poster appraising the Beyblade world championships. The poster said as followed:

**BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP**

_Think you got what it takes to make your Beyblade the best team in the world, well test your skull now, but expected lots of challenging battles, and tough opponents_

_Starts September 5__th__ at the towns sea dome you need a team of at least four._

**LET IT RIP!!**

"So it starts in five day?" asked Hillary

"Yep, so Tyson want to team up?" asked Max putting his hand in the middle of the table.

"Of course" said Tyson putting his had an Maxes, "we'll go all the way."

"That's fine guys, but you still need two more bladders," Kenny had to ruin the moment, but Tyson and Max both wonted the same people in there team.

High up in the moutons was a small hidden village, surrounded by forests, This was the home to Ray and the Wight tigers, they all shared the same house, and even though in was 11.oo in the morning there Ray was still sleeping. In The mean room was Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin, Gary was busy eating some apples, Mariah was doing her hair, Gary was lathing at a comic he was reading and Lee was getting angry because of the fact he had to wait so long for Ray everyday.

" I have had it!" Lee shouted at the top of his voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Lee.

"What wrong Lee?" his little sister Mariah asked.

"I'm sick of this, everyday for the last two weeks Ray has got up late" he shouted.

" Well, lets go talk to him, maybe he can tell us why" said Kevin, the four Wight tigers went up stairs and into Rays room, witch was the second door on the right. They made there way to Rays bed and Mariah shuck him, but he didn't wake up. Lee was so angry now so he pulled his covers off, only to find that it was not Ray it was a dummy. All of them gasped, If that's a dummy where is Ray?" asked Gary.

Few minates later everyone in the wight tigers went looking for Ray, Kevin and Gary looked in the village, Lee serched near the clifes and Mariah Went to the waterfall. Mariah walked slowly shouting Ray name and never getting a replay. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes filled with tears of sadness because nothing and no one in the world could perpair her for what she saw.

-end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2: was it something he said?

In front of Mariah was a tall man With black hair, his eyes were dark red, he was wiring a gray jumper with ripped sleeves, he was also wiring baggy pants. All this didn't mater to Mariah because over one of his solders was a beaten up Ray with his clothes ripped and blood running from his mouth.

"Put his down now!" Mariah shouted, she didn't care who he was she just wonted Ray to be safe.

The man only lathed at her, "and if I don't?"

Mariah had to think for a minute, then she noticed a Beyblade attached to his belt, "then I'll beybattle you for him," she said angrily.

Ray had just enough strength to speak, " Mariah don't… he's… to strong."

The man didn't wont Ray to say anything and got angry at him, He punched Ray in the stomach coursing Ray to gasp for air. Mariah was so shock at what was happening, it made her more angry. The man throw Ray onto the ground.

"Look at you, your paretic" the guy said to Ray before Kicking him in the stomach.

"Stop It leave him alone!" Mariah shouted so loud that all the other Wight tigers herd her.

"Ha ha, what is this guy to you? The man asked.

Mariah had feelings for Ray but didn't wont to tell anyone, She loved Ray very much, but could she tell it to a guy how is nearly killing him?

"Mariah!" A voice called from behind her, she quickly turn around to see who it was, and was happy to see Lee, Gary and Kevin running up to her.

"Mariah are you ok?" Lee asked his little sister

"I'm fine but he has Ray" Mariah said pointing at the man who was now trying to escape.

"Hey get back here!" Lee shouted as he pulled out his Galeon blade, and quickly lurched it at the guys feet. The man fell onto the ground, also dropping Ray. All the Wight tigers surrounded the Man except for Mariah who ran to Ray's side.

"Now who are you?" Lee asked looking very angry.

"ha ha, The name's David, keep an eye on your friend cause I'll be back for him" the Man stud up and pushed pass Kevin and ran far down the road.

Everyone ran to Ray's side.

"Mariah is he going to be ok?" asked her older brother.

Mariah was in tears, "I don't know" she cried

"come on lets get him home" Lee said as Gary picked up his injured friend, and they slowly walked home.

At the same time in Tyson's home town Tyson, Max, Hillary and Kenny Where all looking for Kai, they hadn't herd from him in ages, Tyson and Max where looking down at his old hang out before the bladebrakers were formed. Inside they could hear a be blade battle going on.

As they opened the heavily metal door, they were delighted to see Kei standing on one of the platforms over his be blade arena.

"Hey Kei!" Shouted Tyson, as he waved his hands around at the same time. Kei turn and look at him and max but didn't smile or anything, he just turned his head away and back to the battle.

It wasn't a battle as such, Kei was only practising, he recalled Dranzer and jumped down to Tyson and Max,

"what do you wont?" he asked, not even opening his eyes.

"We where wondering if you would like to reform the bladebrakers?" Max asked.

" I guess I could," Kei said walking around the two to get to the door

"alright!" Tyson yelled but was soon stopped by Kenny and Hillary yelling.

"you guys! We have bad news!" Kenny yelled as he ran up the path to the three boys.

"what is it chief?" asked Tyson with a confused look on his face.

"Ray has been attacked at home, which means he might not be able to get here before the start of the tournament" said Hillary.

All the Boys looked shocked even Kei had lost his cool look from the news he had just herd. Everyone was thinking the same thing, Will Ray be ok?


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the air

Everyone was back at Tyson house in the Dojo, Kenny was on his laptop talking to his bit-best Dizzy, Tyson was eating again, Hillary was shouting at Tyson, Max was to worried about Ray to do anything, Kai was lent on the wall behind Tyson. Max was wondering way no one else seemed to worried about Ray it was starting to drive him mad, until he finely asked, "Ok guys what the hell is going on?"

Everyone looked at him,

"Ray has been attacked and you don't seem bothered at all!" Max Shouted. Everyone looked at each other, " We do care Max, but we know Ray's going to live because he always does" Kenny said.

"I wonder if he can even die, he's like that guy from that English show you watch Kenny," Dizzy said, "You know that Doctor who thing"

"Dizzy!" Kenny shouted, Kenny didn't wont anyone to know he watched Doctor who.

"You watch Doctor who, Kenny you geek" Hillary said lathing, Tyson and Dizzy started to lath, Max was getting really angry, he was shocked that everyone was not bothered that Ray could be in really Bad shape.

" I can't believe you guys don't care about your friend being heart" Max shouted, then he ran outside and down the street.

"What was that all about?" asked Tyson putting down his food, he was about to eat his chicken bone, but Hillary snatched it of him and licked it.

"Now you can have it" she said winking at him. This made Tyson blush.

Kai Walked out of the door, "Hey where are you going Kai?" Kenny asked, he got no response as Kai walk off down the street.

"wow someone walk up on the wrong side of the bed today," Dizzy said.

Max ran down the streets of the town until he got to the bridge, where he first meet Tyson. He ran under it and sat on the slope with his legs up against his chest. _"How could they not even care about Ray"_ he thought. He could only imagine what Ray was going throw right now.

One hour later, outside Tyson's house a taxi arrived, and Tyson came out of his house with a black bag on his back. " TYSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!" Hillary shouted, as she grabbed his arm.

" I'm going to get Ray, and see if he's ok" Replied Tyson as he open the taxi door.

"Let me come with you then" She said putting Puppy eyes on.

"I'm sorry Hill, it will cost to much" he said.

Hillary stopped Tyson before he got into the Taxi and kissed him on the lips. When she finally let him go from the kiss, he was as Red as a tomato.

Behind the wall spying on them was Kenny, he was using Dizzy to record the kiss.

"This is gold, I can't wait to show everyone at school" Kenny lathed.

"I did say that them two would make a good couple," Joked Dizzy.

The next Day up in Rays old Village, Mariah was sat in the hospital next to Rays bed, Ray was sleeping and hadn't wake up ever since he was attacked. The Doctor said he had two broken ribs, "Come on Ray wake up, you have had worse stuff done to you then this" Mariah said hoping that Ray would hear her. There was a knockon the door to Ray's room, and Mariah was wondering who would visit at 8.00 in the morning, " Come in."

The door open and Lee stepped in, "Hey Mariah, someone's here to see Ray."

"Who?" asked Mariah.

Just then Tyson stepped in, he first look at the lifeless body lying in the bed. He sow Mariah holding his hand and now, she had no happiness in her eyes.

"Hi Mariah" said Tyson, even he wasn't smiling at the site of his friend curved in bandages.

"oh hi Tyson, what are you doing here?" she asked but she was looking at

"I came to see if Ray was ok, we need him in our Team," Mariah was shock that after what he had been through. Then she thought that even if Ray wake up he would wont to enter the World Championships, even if he was out of shape.

" When he wakes up the Doctor said he can leave, I will come with him too, couse I caren't leave him is his shape, but; he has to wake up today or we wont make it in time" explaned Mariah looking up at Tyson and then looking back at Ray.

"Don't worry guy's I bet he wake's up before lunch" said Lee trying to boost there confedunes.

"How long have you been standing there!?" Shouted Mariah in shock.

The Two boys Lathed and Mariah wasn't botherd at all, she just looked back at Ray. _"I wonder if Ray's dreaming?"_ thoruht Mariah, she smiled at the boy liying in the bed.

**Ray's Dream**

Ray was standing in a enmity Beyblade stadeam, In the dish was Driger spinding on its own.

"Where am I?" asked Ray looking around, everything was normal except th

Re was only him there.

Shoudnly a blade hit Driger with a pwerfull blow. What was strange is that when the blade it Driger, Ray felt a huge pain in his stumck. Ray gasp for air, he was now on his neas, Then the Blade hit Driger again, and Ray felt another sharp pain in his stumck.

Ray fell on to his side holding his stumck and his eyes shut tiet. Ray could hardly breath, He opened his eyes trying to find wair the blade came from. The sound of cracking fulled the room, He looked up to see huge cracks in the roof. "no" Ray whispered. His eyes widened as the roof cerlapsed in and fell onto Ray.

**End of Ray's dream**

Ray jolted up from his hospitel Bed, he was panting and sweating heavily. He looked around wondering where he was, then he felt something heavly on this left arm. He looked at the side of him to see Mariah resting her head on his arm, she was asleep, _"she looks cute asleep" _through Ray.

He gave her a little shake with his free arm. she began to groin as he slowly came to. Mariah open her eye woundering what wake her. She lifted her head and sow a smiling face looking at her. "Ray?" she asked before finding out that this wosent a dream, "RAY!" she shouthed in joy throwing her arms around his neck. Ray blushed heverly as he hugged her back, but then he noticed Tyson in a chair laghing his head off. Tysons lathing only made Ray blush even more deeply.

"H-hey Tyson, w-what are you doming here?" he asked still embarsed, He then noticed that Mariah was still hugging him.

" I came to take you back to my town, we need you in ower team" Tyson explaned.

"Whats the point," Ray said sadly, " I wont be able to Beyblade for ages, im no us to the team"

"Ray we couldn't care less if you'r unable to battle for a few weeks, but we still need you, it wouldn't be the Bladebrakers with out you Ray" expland Tyson.

Ray looked at his good friend Tyson, and then smiled "ok I'll come," He than looked at Mariah who had finderly let go of him " but what about you Marah?"

"oh she said she is going to go with you" said Tyson, Ray looked at Mariah who had a big smail on her face.

"that right Ray I caren't leave you in your shape" Mariah giggled to herself and Ray smiled _"looks like the blade brakes have a new member"_ Ray thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle for Ray part 1

It was 12.45pm in Tyson's home town, and it was raining. Tyson had been gone a day now and Hillary couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed that was set up in the Dojo with the others.

"_Tyson, come home please,_" thought Hillary as she looked out of the window. She could here a door stop near by.

"_Must be some teenagers that have been out partying, I wish it was Tyson, I won't him to come throw the door right now._"

Just then the door open, and a few seconds later Tyson and Mariah walked in helping Ray walk, Hillary didn't say anything she just watched as they sat Ray down on a chair. Tyson then disappeared down the hall, and a few minutes later return with some blankets and pillows. He and Mariah set up two beds for Ray and Mariah. Knowing it wasn't a dream Hillary closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

That Morning Max wake up and the first thing he sow was Mariah and Ray sleeping next to each other.

"_When did they get here?_" asked Max to him self.

The quest stayed in his head as he made his way outside, he closed the door behind him, then took a smell of the air. Suddenly a blade flew down and nearly hit Max.

"Who's there!?" shouted Max.

The next thing Max sow was a dark figer of a girl.

"You haven't changed Maxey," said the girl as she stepped forward. Max was shock to see who it was. The girl had blond hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top with a dark blue jacket rapped around her wised. She also had navy blue jeans on.

"N-no, it can't be you," stuttered Max.

"Yes, Max it's me, your sister" the girl said.

"But you where, in jail, you had another 5 years left"

"I was a good little girl in jail, now I'm back, and I'm going to kill you,"

"Why, what, have I ever, done to, you?" asked max.

"You got Draciel when I should of"

"Grammar gave me Draciel because you were out drinking ever night!" shouted Max.

"You die now Max!!" screamed Max's older sister.

Just then Tyson, Kei, Kenny, Hillary, Mariah and Ray came out of the Dojo to see Max battling the girl.

"Who's she" asked Ray.

"My older sister, her name is Molly" said Max, who was watching the battle carefully.

"Arr all of Maxey's little friends are here to watch him die" smirked Maxes sister.

"Draciel Gravity wall now!!" Shouted Max.

Draciel used the attack but it had no effect on Molly's blade.

"My turn" said Molly, "Go phantom, black hole attack!!"

A huge black hole appeared in front of them all, it then blasted it shelf at Max and his blade, there was a huge explosion and dust was ever where, after a few minutes the dust cleared, Max was on the floor with his blade in his hand, he was covered in cuts.

"MAX!!" cried Hillary and Mariah. The two girls ran up to Max, but at the same time the boys tried to find Maxey's sister.

"She's gone" said Tyson as he turned around with anger.

"Come on get Max inside" said Kei as he help the girls carry him in.

Mariah noticed Ray was filled with anger and rage, he wasn't moving at all, Mariah slowly started to walk up to him.

"Ray?" asked Mariah looking worried, "what wrong?"

"That attack, that David used that attack on me!" Shouted Ray in anger.

Before Mariah could say anything else Ray had ran out of the garden and down the road looking for Max's sister and David, despite the fact that he was still heart.

"Ray wait!" shouted Mariah as she started to classed after him.

Ray was still running down the streets of Tyson's home town not sure were he was going, as Ray went around the corner he noticed the blonde haired girl.

"You!" he shouted with his voice filled with rage, Molly turned around to see Ray standing there, with a really angry face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hot boy of the group" smiled Molly

"Not play games with me, I no your on the same team as David"

"So you're smart to, you got looks, and your smart, but I only care about the thing in between your legs" Said Molly as she walk slowly up him. Ray was blushing bright red.

"How about it Ray, I got a nice soft bed were I'm staying" she smirked licking her lips.

"He's not going with you bitch!" shouted someone.

On top of a roof was Mariah, she looked really angry at what Molly had been saying to Ray.

"Mariah?" asked Ray.

"What do you wont little girl?" asked Molly.

"Ray isn't going with you, he staying with me" said Mariah as she jumped of the roof and landed in between Molly and Ray.

Molly started to lath evilly, "How about a battle, if I win Ray comes with me to have the time of his live," she look at Ray who went a deep shade of red.

"Fine, but if I win, Ray stays with me" said Mariah stepping up to Molly's challenge.

"3...2...1, let it rip" shouted both girls.

Both the girls wasted no time and got right into the action.

Mariah hit Molly's blade with mega force, Molly however didn't seem bothered.

"Come on, this isn't a fight, your not even trying!" shouted Mariah.

Mariah wonted to win, but not like this.

"Oh you won't a fight do you" molly said closeting her eyes and smiled, "Go use black hole attack!"

The huge black hole appeared and blasted its self towards Mariah. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit her because she couldn't move, the attack never hit her see open her eyes when she noticed the sound of the black hole blast stopped. She found her self on the floor in Ray's arms. She looked around, the street was destroyed, she looked at Molly who was smiling at her.

"Looks like I win Mariah," she grinned, and Mariah gasps.

"No, I failed" Mariah said, she started to cry.

"Now Ray, come with me please" she said in a sexy torn.

No; because Mariah's blade is still spinning" Ray said smirking.

Mariah looked up in shook; Galux hadn't give upon Ray and Mariah yet. Mariah stood up and grinned evilly, "looks like I'm not out yet, Galux! Cat bites attack!"

Galux hit Molly's blade reputedly, never stopping.

"You Bitch, you've done well to bet my Black hole, but lets see what your like when you face up to my great bit best, go Galaxygalux!" scrammed Molly.

Mariah looked shook, in front of her was a copy of her Galux, but it was black and red, its eyes were red and fixed on Mariah.

"Eep, how is that Galux?" asked Mariah.

"Now Galaxygalux, use big bang" said Molly, her bit best started to glow lighter and lighter, Mariah and Ray was stunned. There was a huge explosion, Ray covered his eyes; "MARIAH!" was the last thing he shouted before he was covered in dust and smock.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for Ray part 2

The smoke had in golfed the entire street; Rock where falling from the sky because the blast from Molly's bit best had sent them up into the air. The ground was consumed in cracks and holes.

Ray clothed from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. The smoke was so bad that he couldn't see this hand in front of his face. He could hardly see the Sun it was being blocked out by the smoke, With out thinking end knowing where he was going Ray made his way forwed. As he walked forwed the smoke started to clear. The sun started to come through the smoke, and Ray could now start to see things that where around him.

Ray looked around the Smoke was gone and lieing on the Floor serounded in a pink shield was Mariah. Ray looked confused at first, but then he remembered that Driger had done the same thing to him, a few years back. It was in the Russian tournament when he was nearly killed by Bryan. Ray looked at Mariah again she still wasn't moving, Ray began to panic, he started to punch the shield. A shock of pink electricity blasted its self into Ray's body; he was sent flaying back into a wall.

"Wow… Galux is more… powerful now… then the last time I saw it" Ray panted as he stud up from being blasted into a wall.

"RAY!"

Ray looked back to see Tyson, Kenny, Hillary and Kai running up to him.

"Ray! Where's Mariah and Molly?" asked Kenny.

"Molly must have left, but, Mariah's unconscious and she's; she's trapped in that bit best shield" Ray said looking down at the floor.

There was a morn from behind them all followed by the sound of something shattering, Everyone look behind him and sow Mariah out of the shield and trying to stand. Ray was the first to run to her side but she stopped him, "No, Ray stop, this, battle isn't over, yet."

"Yes it is Mariah, Molly's gone," said Hillary.

"She's right I'm not gone yet" some said evilly, everyone looked up at a roof top to see Molly, she looked really angry.

"How could you not notice me standing up there Ray," she said.

"Ray's not interested in you!" shouted Tyson

"Ye so get lost!" Shouted Hillary.

"Let me Handle this," Said Mariah "This match isn't over yet you bitch! Galux go!"

Mariah's blade came out of no were and attacked Molly's blade that was in the middle of the destroyed street. Galux hit the blade so hard that it was sent flying into the air.

"Galux Cat bites!" Shouted Mariah. Galux lunched into the air and was just about to hit Galaxygalux until another blade smashed into Mariah's blade.

"What?! Who's there?" asked Tyson. The blade landed in front of a man in a black hoddey.

"Now Molly kill her" he said heartlessly.

"Ok Rex" agreed Molly.

"Two agenst one isn't fair I'm going to battle you now" grinned Tyson.

"No" said Ray sticking his arm out in front of Tyson.

"Ray?"

"I have a feeling that we will be facing them in the final, You and Kai are the only ones who haven't battled them that gives us an edge in the battle, I'm going to face this guy" explained Ray

"B-but I…" Stuttered Tyson.

"Rays right Tyson let him go" Said Kai.

"Ok" agreed Tyson.

"Ok then! Driger Go!" shouted Ray as he relished his Blade at Rex's Blade.

"Hmm; Molly forget it, I'll kill them both, Go! T-Rex tank! Atomic blast!!" Said Rex in a creppy torn of voice.

Rex's Blade glowed red and then a huge explasion englofed them all, In the explasion no one was down, the Explasion was more like a shieled traping everyone inside. As the Explasion/shield got bigger Rocks started to lunch at Mariah and her blade, Ray quickly jumped in the way of them and stopped them from hitting Mariah, Driger di the same to Mariah's blade.

"Mariah, you have to end this now, Attack Rex's blade now and end thing; before it's too late" said Ray as he stood in front of her taking hits from the rocks.

"But what about yo-" Asked Mariah.

Ray interrupted "No but's Mariah attack now!"

"O-ok" Mariah said looking at Ray, "Galux Cat Bite!"

"Driger! Driger claw attack!" shounted Ray

Both Blades zapped across the floor and hit Rex's Blade With huge force, an explasion was made and again dust and smoke filled the area.

Outside the explansion Tyson, Kenny, Hillary and Kai where all shocked at the event unfolding in front of them. When Rex used his shiled it didn't have time to get to them four.

"Chief, what's going on?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know but that shiled it, its connected to Rexes mind some how, Oh my God it's just like Brooklyn!" shouted Kenny as he tited his grip on his laptop.

"Brooklyn? What do you mean Kenny?" asked Hillary

"That shiled its just like what Brooklyn used, That's a spit image of his mind, his world, and Ray and Mariah are trapped inside" explaned Dizzy

"Oh No" paniced Hillary.

"How do you get them out of-" Tyson was cut of by a huge bang, a strong gust of wind filled the street when it stopped everyone looked up at where the shield was, Ray, Rex, Mariah and Molly where still standing. However Rex's blade and Molly's blade were no longer spinning.

Both Ray and Mariah gave a sigh of releave, Rex and Molly picked up there blades, Rex walk of instently but Molly looked at Ray.

"You may have won this round but I'll be back, and Ray you will be mine!" Molly shouted out with anger.

"By the way Ray, Good win, but you've used up all your energy, your finshed" said Rex before walking away.

Just then as Tyson and the other's where celabrating Ray fell onto his back, and so did Mariah.

"Oh No" Shouted Kenny.

Kai was frist to get to them, "There just sleeping, help me get him back to Tyson's."

Kai picked up Ray and Tyson did the same with Mariah.

Meanwhile outside of town in an old building, David was sitting on a wooden Box, Rex and Molly entered thrugh on of the Door's.

"You took your time" siad David

"We Know, we had ower hands full" said Rex

"He's been waiting for you to come" said David again.

"I see" anwserd Rex.

"So you've weaked the Bladebrakers even more, good move," came a creepy man's voice from a dark corner of the room.

"Ye sir" said Rex.

"Good" the voice said again, and then Boris stepped out of the dark Corner.

"Those Bladebrakers will die for destroying my BAGA plans and I will rule the world. But first you three must enter at the china tornement not the japan one; your fourth member will be waiting for you there" Explaned Boris as his new team watched evily.


	6. Chapter 6: Kai's shot battle

The day had come, the day that the Bladebrakers have waited so long for it to start again. The day was the start of the Beyblade world championships, The Bladebrakers had made it to the finals of the Qualifying Tournament, No one in the team had lost a battle so far and the two remaining teams had been given an hour to rest and get ready.

"ok guy's we've made it to the finals but lets not get to excited we still got to bet the other team, before we can go into world Championships" explain Kenny.

"Oh come on we can bet them; I mean you guys can" said Mariah.

"Hey your part of this team to you know, so stop acting like your not" explain Ray

"thanks Ray" Mariah smiled, she looked down at the floor hiding her face from Ray because she was blushing so badly, Hillary was the first and only one to noticed this and she smiled.

"Ok guys I'm going first in this match," said Tyson as he started to walk up to the dish.

"No way, I'm going first!" shouted Ray running up to Tyson and pulling him back.

"Hey wait, I won't to go first" Shouted Max as he stood up.

As they all argued Kai stood up and walked to the dish with his eyes closed, when the three boys noticed this they stopped and looked at him.

"How does he know where he's going when he always has his eyes closed?" asked Tyson.

Kai opened his eyes to look at his opponent, he didn't care at all. His opponent was a brown hair girl, with a small red jacket on, a black shirt and blue trackess.

"So your Kai, I must say you don't look as tough as people say you are" said the girl.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes, "You will regret saying that."

"Ok looks like both bladders are ready, this match is Kai v Sophie, 3...2...1 Let it rip" shouted D.J topper.

The girl Sophie lunched a pink and red blade out of her arm. Kai lunched Dranzer in to the dish.

Dranzer wasted no time in attacking Sophie's blade.

"Dranzer Blazing Gig!" shouted Kai, Dranzer turned into a fire ball and headed straight for Sophie's blade.

"Fera! Counter" shouted Sophie

"What?" asked Kai

Dranzer hit Sophie's Fera blade but Dranzer just bounced off.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Sophie she looked at Kai, "you haven't done your research hove you?"

"Why would I?" asked Kai.

"Because my blade can counter head on attacks, and, I have never lost a match," Explained Sophie

"So you've never lost a match, Well, I don't care, I have gone up against much tougher bladders that you, because I'm one of the BAGA five winners" explained Kai.

"What your one of the BAGA five winners?" asked Sophie in shock.

"What? Didn't do your research, I haven't time for you" shouted Kai "Dranzer use Flame gig Turbo!"

A Beam of fire fired at Fera, Sophie was unable to Counter the attack in time, Fera was hit by Dranzers beam of fire and Fera was sent flying out of the dish, Kai had won, he just turn around and walked back to the bench with out a word, wave or smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting the pain

Next up was Max, he had a few plasters on his face and arm's, but he seemed find to Battle. Max stepped up to the dish in pain but not showing it. When he was heart by his sister's attack he didn't tell the rest of the team that he had badly hart his leg.

Kenny pulled out Dizzy and used the camera on the side of his laptop to record the match.

Dizzy noticed that Max was in pain, "Chief, Max seems to be in a lot of pain."

"Are you sure Dizzy?" asked Kenny

"Hello Computers never lie"

"Ye but you're a bit beast"

Maxes opponent was a boy who looked about 12 or 13 years old, he had black hair with three red lines going up the middle of his hair. He had a blue jumper on and black shorts. His name was straps and this bit beast was a green sea snake with red eye, it was called Locko.

_(A.N: Sophie's and Straps team name is called The Blade Dragons) _

"Ok look's like Max and Strap are ready to battle!" shouted the revere,

"3...2...1 let it rip!"

Max and straps lunched that blades but when Max lunched his sharp pain ran up his body, the boy screamed in pain. Everyone they wondered what was wrong with the boy.

"What's wrong with Max?" asked Tyson in panic.

"I was afraid this would happen," said Kenny as he pulled his laptop up to his face, "Before the battle Dizzy noticed that Max was in pain, I tried to stop the Max from battling but it was too late."

"Oh no that mean's max is in big trouble" said Mariah with a worried look on her face.

"Hey kid you ok?" asked Straps

"Ye I'm, fine, come on we got to, battle" Max said as he started to stand up.

"What ever man" sighed straps, "Locko attack!"

Locko hit Draciel with power and knocked Draciel out of the dish, Draciel was sent flying into the air.

"Oh no!" Screamed his team mate's except for Kai.

"Draciel no!" Screamed Max in horror.

Draciel started to fall back to the ground, and luckily landed in the dish still spinning.

"Oh man that was close" sighed Tyson in relief.

" Hold on, with Maxes defence, that attack should of just moved Draciel a little bit, how did it blast his blade into the air?" asked Hillary.

"Because if the bladder is heart somehow so is the bit beast" explained Mariah

"Oh no that means Max is in big trouble" cried Hillary.

"Hold on, if he heart his leg the other day, how come it only effecting him in this match" asked Tyson.

"Because we've used him in every battle so far, as he's been moving around his leg has got worse over the day" explained Kenny

Max was holding his leg in pain but still determined to fight.

"Max!" Max looked up at his opponent who had called his name, " Your in to much pain you can't fight, you have to give up!"

"No way I don't give up that easily, so I'm not giving up!" shouted Max.

"Oh well I did try, I'm go to have to do this the hard way," sighed Strap, "Locko attack!"

With another powerful blow Locko knocked Draciel up into the air again.

"That's just what I wonted you to do," grinned Max, "Draceil Hydro wave attacked!"

A huge wave covered the dish, the wave crashed down onto Strap's blade.

"No Locko" shouted Straps, then he noticed a light under the water, " Ha Locko ice spicks"

Locko jumped out of the water and into the sky. The blade started to glow a blue colure and then fire ice spikes at Draciel, about 10 hit Draciel, Draciel stop spinning. Max had lost he picked up his blade out of the water, he turned around and was about to walk away but some one stopped him.

Max turn around and sow Straps smiling at him, "hey dude good match you nearly had me there,"

"Thanks Straps" smiled Max as he went to shake his hand

"Max promises me this when your back in shape we have a rematch?" asked Strap.

"I promise you strap" smiled Max. Max turned around and walked back to his teams bench.

"I'm sorry guys"

"Its ok Maxey because I'm up next and there is no way I'm going to lose" said Tyson as he stated to walk to the dish.


	8. Chapter 8: All up to Tyson

"Ok so now its Tyson v the leader of the Black Dragons Jo" said Kenny.

"Will you just relax Kenny, Tyson will do fine, he is the world champ three years running." said Dizzy.

"How did you know he's the world champ for three years running, you've been missing for a year?" asked Kenny.

"You told me the day you found me again" laughed Dizzy.

Tyson stepped up to the dish; Jo was already waiting for Tyson. He had black hair and red eyes, he was wearing a black unzipped jacket, with a white shirt under it, and he had nave blue pants on that where ripped at the bottom.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come to the battle; I have been standing here for 5 minutes" lathed Jo

"What?" asked Tyson in shock

"You don't look so tough to say you're the world champ"

"I'm going to make you eat those words"

"Ok looks like both bladders are ready, lets start this," shouted DJ Jazzman.

"3...2...1...let it rip!!" everyone shouted

Tyson and Jo lunched there blades and wasted no time in stating the battle. Tyson slammed into Jo's black blade three times then Jo started to attack Dragoon. Jo's blade that was called Razor hit Dragoon five times than Dragoon started to hit Razor this just kept happening they just hit each other in turns.

"Play times over Tyson, Razor!" shouted Jo calling out his bit beast.

"Good cause I was getting board, Dragoon" screamed Tyson as Dragoon came out of it bit chip.

Both bit beast where now out of there blades they were looking at each other not even blinking. Dragoon stared at Razor. Razor was a black bit beast, he had red eyes and red clews and his sharp scales. Dragoon rushed into battle and tried to slash Razors face, but Razor dogged the attack and punched Dragoon in the stomach this sent Dragoon flying back. Razor jumped onto Dragoon and started to slash him but Dragoon grabbed both of Razors clews and then head butted him. Razor was knocked onto the ground where dragoon pick him up flew up to the top of the stadium and through him back to the ground. Dust covered the stadium no one could see who had won, but then, Razor came flying out of the dust and hit Dragoon sending him down to the ground a bit. Razor jumped on Dragoon again and started to slash him.

Tyson couldn't watch anymore, "Dragoon galaxy storm!"

A huge twister came out of Tyson's blade and surrounded the two blades, Razor and its blade got sucked into the twister, Razors blade started to get hit by Dragoon as it was thrown around in the twister.

"Razor, flame eye" commanded Jo.

Razors eyes started to glow an orange, and soon dragoon's twister was turned into tornado of fire. Dragoon was trapped in a vortex of fire unable to escape from it thing started to look grim for Tyson and Dragoon.

"No no this cant be happening!" shouted Kenny as he stud up.

"Don't worry chief Tyson has one last trick up his sleeves" said Ray

"Ray, how do you know?" asked Mariah

"Lets just say me and Tyson came up with a plan" grinned Ray

Jo stated to lath, "How does it feel to be trapped in fire Tyson?"

Tyson said nothing but look at the ground then a smiled came across Tyson's face

"What's so funny?" asked Jo

"Ha ha this isn't over Jo" smiled Tyson.

"Dragoon Fly into the fire" Shouted Tyson

"You're mad!" cried Jo

Dragoon flew into the fire and waited until; until Razor crashed into him.

"Got ya, Dragoon Galaxy storm" cried Tyson.

Dragoon made another storm, the two twisters hit each other and then there was a huge explosion, the stadeham was covered in dust and smoke.

Some of the smoke cleared, One Blade had stopped spinning but it still couldn't make out witch one it was. Tyson prayed that it was him, Jo was hopping Tyson's luck had ran out.

After a nervracking minate Tyson's blade was the one that was still spining.

Tyson cherred and jumped up into the air, The rest of the bladebrakers cherred aswell except for Kai.

Jo picked up his blade and then looked up at Tyson, "You got lucky kid but, one day your luck will run out" he said as he turn around and walked back to his team.

The Bladebrakes could now go to the world championships in England but they know that the team that attacked them will be waiting for them, they had to be ready.


End file.
